


Wallflower

by gh0sti_emilli0n



Series: ZADR Smut Collection [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angry Sex, Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sorta Maybe Zim Also Has A Cush, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sti_emilli0n/pseuds/gh0sti_emilli0n
Summary: Y'all I'm somewhat terrible at wrapping up fics so I apologise if it seems a little awkward or rushed. Otherwise, enjoy these two getting it on ;))
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: ZADR Smut Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm somewhat terrible at wrapping up fics so I apologise if it seems a little awkward or rushed. Otherwise, enjoy these two getting it on ;))

Being slammed up against the hallway wall Dib grunted out a protest as his hands were pinned above his head, blunt teeth nipping the shell of his ear then tracing the nibble with his tongue. 

“You're really starting to piss me off.” Growled Dib, biting his lip once bony hips were flush against the curve of his ass. 

Zim hummed, “Good, I like it when you put up a fight even though your body is willing to submit.” 

Opening his mouth to defend himself a high moan echoed off the vacant walls, a three fingered hand beneath the waistband of his jeans rubbing circles between his legs. Pressing back against the friction, he rolled his hips against the skilled fingers while digging his nails into his palm. 

“That's right, good boy.” Easing a hand into Dib's briefs, he ran a finger along the slick entrance with a smirk. “Relax yourself, yeah, just like that.” 

Sinking a finger inside, wet walls squeezed around the protruding digit that had Dib arching and sighing against the wall. Angling his hips back while clenching to suck in the long finger, teeth worried a lower lip to muffle his little sounds. 

“More.” Dib demanded, lips brushing against the wall with how close his face was. 

“More what?” The finger inside curled up, causing Dib’s hips to jump. 

Grumbling softly as he rolled his hips faster, he twisted his head back to catch a glimpse of Zim’s smug face. 

Baring his canines, he snarled. “Give me more fingers or I swear to god I’ll hack off your hand and use it as my personal dildo.” 

Grinning with satisfaction Zim pulled his finger out only to thrust in two, enjoying the way Dib’s cunt hugged around them. His glare lessened to a degree, knitting his brows while his mouth hung open as he panted. Each pull out had hips desperately following only to jerk forward when fingers pushed back in, slick coating the inside of briefs and a helpful hand, creating the start of wet sounds. Pulling his hand out, Zim leaned forward to unzip the front of Dib’s jeans and yank them down with his briefs, leaving the teen open and exposed. Amber eyes hazily watched, too lost in the buzzing sensation to make snide remarks. A smirk crossed his pink lips, reaching back to take a cheek in each hand and spread himself as wide as he could, tracing a finger over his brandished pussy in a teasing manner. 

Magenta eyes widened a fraction, “For such a brat Zim expected you to be fighting more than you were.” 

A dark brow arched, freeing a hand to start lazily pushing two fingers in and out of his pussy. 

“Because you turn me on like crazy? Look at me, Zim. I’m practically dripping wet and ready to be stuffed full, stop thinking so much and-- _ oh fuck, right there. _ ” 

Cutting himself off as he moved his fingers at a frantic pace, he rested his temple against the wall while fighting to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head to watch Zim watch him. Moaning at a higher octave while rocking harshly into his hand, his cock twitch in warning. 

“Hurry up and fuck me, I’m so cl _ ooh! _ ” Moaned Dib, using his free hand to claw at the wall instead of hold himself open. 

His thighs trembled as his abdomen tightened with how close he felt, shutting his eyes tight to focus on the overwhelming pleasure from fingering himself and being watched. Zim launches himself at Dib, ripping his hand out and sheathing his wriggling cock inside. His eyes rolled back, howling in ecstasy of being filled and coming right away. The cock inside his pussy jerked around from the white hot pleasure of being squeezed and sucked in, expanding and rubbing Dib the right away that left him thrusting back in heat while moaning out praises. 

“Don't stop!” He cried, pounding his hands against the wall as he was ravished. “Don't you  _ dare _ fucking stop, Space Boy!” 

Zim only grunted in reply, marvelling in the hot fit around his prick. Leaning down to latch onto Dib’s shoulder, the noret threw his head back with a shriek between pain and pleasure that echoed too loudly. The wet slap of skin on skin spiking arousal up Dib’s spine, mouth drinking in the raspberry-like metallic scent that almost made him gag from how overwhelmingly sweet it was. Pulling away to tongue along the teeth marks along Dib’s shoulder, Zim let out a low moan that raised an octave when Dib reached back and tugged on one of his antennae. 

“Turn me around.” Demanded the noret, desperate to see the irken’s face before he came a second time. 

Ceasing his movement to flip Dib around, he hooked milky thighs around his hips and jackhammered him into the wall. Hands pulled at the sweatshirt on Zim’s back, smashing their lips passionately that had their teeth clashing. Tongues rubbed and swirled against one another, taking in each other's taste as they heavily panted into each other's mouths. Zim shoved his tongue down Dib’s throat and glided it in and out similar to his cock, playing with the intake of oxygen into Dib’s lungs until it left him dizzy. 

Pulling away from the kiss so the noret could breathe, magenta eyes sparkled. “Keep squeezing me like that and I’ll fill you up, Dib-slut.” 

Joy filled dark amber eyes, clenching purposefully around the cock deep within his cunt that brought him closer to the edge. Claws grasped his face harshly to squish his mouth open, shoving in two fingers and watching a flat tongue swirl around them hungrily. 

“Fuck, Dib…” Zim groaned, his hips starting to stutter and screw up his frantic pace. 

Slobbering around his fingers Dib moaned in response, “Ah _ hah! _ I’m so fucking  _ close! _ ” 

Sloppily grinding up against the base of Zim’s cock while he pistoned inside the contracting heat, he dug his claws into the wall as he came with a high pitched chirp and buried his cock deep with a breathy moan. Liquid heat shot up causing Dib’s hips to stutter mid-grind and follow along, tightening around the hypersensitive prick that continued to spurt and overflow between respective thighs. Clawing at Zim’s face to crash their lips and click teeth, he lazily lapped into the irken’s mouth and made little noises of satisfaction. Moaning softly as his tongue was sucked on, he panted softly against Zim’s mouth while idly rubbing circles along a strong jaw, feeling the irken physically relax against him. Parting so only his lips were a whisper away to gaze into a magenta galaxy staring back, he reached up to massage a stalk and chuckled when the cock inside him twitched with interest. 

“I’m kinda mad after all these years we never angry fucked, it's addictive.” Whispered Dib, brushing his mouth against Zim’s for a second.

Feeling Zim’s cock slide out from between his legs sent shivers up his spine, humming with a pleased smile that was free of any malicious intention. 

“If this is the only way to get you to wind down and relax then Zim is all for it.” He purred, bowing down a free antenna to brush against Dib’s drooping cowlick. “It's a wonder to see your pathetic body submit under my control, to obey what command.” Leaning so his cheek rested against Dib’s, he blew a hot breath. “It's so fucking sexy that Zim can’t help but touch himself.” 

Eyes widening with realization, he moved to glance down and watch a pink cock plunge back between plump green thighs. Feeling his pussy contraction and his small cock twitch, he glanced back up to see smug magenta eyes and blunt teeth worrying a bottom lip. Grinning, he lazily grinded against Zim’s stomach and purred at the sparks of pleasure. 

“You look so good above me.” Whispered Dib, breath starting to pick up from the building heat in his gut. 

“And you look hot below me.” The irken flirted in a murmur, rolling his hips forward to help pleasure Dib more. 

Reaching a hand up to stroke along a stalk of an antenna Zim chirped, hips jumping when he accidentally plunged his cock in further in surprise. Bringing the Irken's face close to his, Dib sloppily caught Zim’s bottom lip with his teeth. Sucking harshly while moaning, his back arched as he came with a cry. 

“ _ Fuuuck! _ ” Zim panted, following after Dib with a stuttered chirp. 

Collapsing onto the floor in a pile of limbs, they continued to slowly make out and keep close to one another. Digging his nails into Zim’s angular face Dib broke away with a playful glare. 

“This doesn't change anything, cockroach.” He whispered.

“Mm, except that's not what you want to say.” Zim teased in return, running a hand through messy black hair that had the teen melting under his touch. 

Zim was right, of course, this secretly meant something to him. 


End file.
